


Invincible

by suus_a_naufragii_mentis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suus_a_naufragii_mentis/pseuds/suus_a_naufragii_mentis
Summary: When a client attacks Rita, can she find the strength to ask Liv to help her recover?Will they be able to overcome the consequences of Rita's attack? Or will their relationship end before it's properly begun?
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Rita Calhoun, Rafael Barba & Rita Calhoun
Kudos: 9





	1. Taking the case

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! Any support is deeply appreciated!
> 
> I only own my mistakes!

She should have listened to Olivia and not taken the case. It had screamed danger to her from the first look at the defendant's mugshot - tall, muscular and handsome with cold eyes that were the only outward sign of the monster within. Rita hadn't felt safe in his presence, but had taken on the case because it had been big money. Also, if Rita was honest, she wanted to prove to Olivia that she could take any case she wanted to and wouldn't let herself be told which suspects to defend. 

As she lay on her apartment floor, the brunette couldn't help but wish she had listened to the SVU Lieutenant, maybe then she wouldn't have been about to call her to tell the other woman that she had been right all along. Her whole body trembled as the shock of the evening caught up to her and Rita curled in on herself, trying to ignore the pain radiating throughout her body. Cold and broken, Rita couldn't bring herself to crawl over to her phone, which was on the kitchen counter, just yet.

Marcus O'Neil. That name and what he had done to her would forever be imprinted in her brain.

///// earlier that day

Her defence had been weak, she couldn't deny that. So, it was a shock when the judge allowed her client out on bail - granted, it was a hefty sum of money he had to pay, but he came from old money and had millions to spare. It had probably been that family connection that had secured bail for a violent serial rapist who liked brunettes with influential jobs.

"Thank you Rita, I owe you. We will need to arrange a time to discuss our next move, perhaps dinner at my place?" Standing closer than was appropriate for a client, Marcus shot the woman next to him a charming smile.

"I don't think so Mr O'Neil. I'll have my assistant contact you with a date, place and time for our next meeting tomorrow. We want this over with as quickly as possible." She couldn't stand to be near the man who had attacked over a dozen women any longer, so Rita gave him a curt nod and turned to leave the courtroom.

The defence attorney had made it to the bottom of the courthouse steps before Marcus caught up to her. He had grabbed her elbow to spin her around and grinned at her started expression.

"Come on love, one meal is all I'm asking. You're a beautiful, strong woman who I would be lucky to call mine." Flashing a smile and looking at the floor bashfully, Rita could see how women were enamoured with him.

"I think not Mr O'Neil. I am nobody's and if you continue to pursue whatever this is, I will not defend you any longer." The threat in her words caused the mask of humanity on Marcus to slip slightly.

"You really don't want to refuse me woman." Anger poured off of him before he let Rita's arm go, spun on his heel and left.

After taking a couple calming breaths, she walked away from the courthouse, trying to forget the possessiveness that had taken over her client. Sure, she'd had clients make a pass at her before, but never so brazenly, and it had never caused her heart to pound in fear as it did now. However, she had a job to do and she had chosen to take on Marcus O'Neil's case, so she would just have to deal with his advances until he was either acquitted or in jail.

Rita had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't registered her phone vibrating in her pocket until it rang a second time. Glancing at the caller id and seeing it was Olivia, Rita huffed and then answered.

"How can I help Lieutenant?" She listened to Olivia take a deep breath before she replied.

"Rita, there's been a threat made towards you. It was on Marcus O'Neil's private Facebook messenger to a friend of his. You need to come down so we talk about how you want to move forwards." There was no room for argument in Olivia's voice, so Rita agreed and made her way to the squad room. 

"Why am I here Olivia? Threats are made against my life daily." Rita said as soon as she saw Olivia walk towards her.

"Let's talk in my office, okay?" Dodging the question - that wasn't like the direct woman at all.

The made their way to the office at the far end of the squad room and both took a seat on the sofa. The defence lawyer watched with growing concern as Olivia struggled to find the right words to say. 

"It wasn't just about killing you. He doesn't want that unless necessary. Rita, he wants to possess you, body and soul I think were his exact words. I don't like this, he's hurt so many women and I care about you too much for you to be next." Wavering slightly towards the end, Olivia stared at the other woman.

"I won't cower from a man Olivia. This isn't the first threat and it won't be the last. Thank you for your concern Liv, I really do appreciate it, but I will be okay. If anything else comes up, let me know." Giving the frowning woman's hand a quick squeeze, Rita stood up and left the building.

There was something about this man that put her on edge, usually the men she defended were pathetic and easy to shove out of her mind. Marcus however was a very real threat and she felt the same way she had about William Lewis, which was not a good sign. Worrying about potential possibilities wouldn't do any good, so she decided to go home and take a long bath to feel a bit more normal. 

/////// after the attack

If only she'd noticed the van following her, perhaps her attack could have been prevented. That was all that crossed her mind as Rita lay on her floor, staring at her apartment door hoping to a God she didn't believe in that no one else would walk through it.

She couldn’t bring herself to pick up the phone and dial Olivia, not when as soon as the Lieutenant realised what had happened she would look at her like a victim. Rita Calhoun was not a victim, shitty things happened to her, but she would not let some scum of the earth man make her lose confidence in herself. She could handle this, she would go to the hospital under a false name and get checked out, get the necessary medication. Then, she would leave and no one would have to know about her ordeal. The logical part of her brain told her that ignoring it wouldn’t make the pain go away, she needed to talk about it, but Rita’s pride wouldn’t let her.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita goes to the hospital after her attack. Will she reach out for help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supports this story!
> 
> As always, I only own my mistakes!

Rita wasn't entirely sure how long she had been on the ground, long enough for her back to ache and the cold to seep into every part of her being. Realistically, she knew that it was shock that was making her feel so numb and she needed to warm up soon. Rita dragged her body off of the floor, stifling moans of pain as she felt every part of her protest at being moved. She just had to get to her car, then she could drive to the hospital and not have to think for a little bit. 

Taking each step slowly, Rita grabbed her phone from the counter, slipped on some sweatpants, and gathered up her bag as she moved to the door. Hesitating as she reached for the door handle, Rita could stop the memories from flooding back to her.

///////

The bath that she had run herself had worked it's magic and Rita felt much more relaxed as she sat on her sofa watching an old horror film that was playing on some obscure channel she had switched to. Just as her eyes were dropping, a loud knock at her door startled the defence attorney as she sat up. She waited another moment and heard another, quieter knock. Perhaps she had ordered something and had forgotten about doing so? It wouldn’t be the first time that a late-night forgotten order showed up on her doorstep.

Rita knew she should get up and answer the door, so she removed herself from the sofa and made her way to the door. Wanting to snatch whatever was being delivered and then returning to the sofa, Rita didn't check the peep hole before she opened the door as she would have usually. She opened the door, taking a moment to recognise the man stood waiting for her.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Marcus O'Neil snarled and slammed the door into Rita's face, forcing her to stumble back and allowing Marcus to enter her apartment and lock the door.

//////////

Shaking her head hoping that it would shake the memories from her, Rita grasped her door handle and swung it open. Briefly glancing outside, she saw the corridor was deserted and she walked out with her head down. The brunette took the stairs to avoid any neighbours and hurried past the night guard sat on his phone. Rita realised with a start that the bastard engrossed in his mobile had let Marcus O'Neil up to her apartment and she was hurting because of his negligence. It took all of her willpower to not punch the man, but she kept her head down and carried on to her car. Each step sent new waves of pain to her core, her head swimming more with every passing second - most likely a concussion from being thrown into the wall and then onto the floor.

Finally, she made it to her car and drove to the nearest hospital, trying to not lose herself in self-loathing. As she replayed the evening, there were so many things she could have done differently. How could she have been so stupid as to open her door without checking to see who it was? She lived in New York for Christ sake.

She pulled up outside the emergency room and sat for a few moments, just looking at the automatic doors. All she had to do was walk in, give a fake name, get treated, and leave before they decided to call the cops. She could do that.

There was only one person in front of her as she approached the front desk, which Rita was glad about as she probably would have lost her nerve and left if there had been a large queue. The brunette cautiously walked up to the desk when the sweet looking receptionist called her forward. She watched the woman's face fall as she registered the rapidly darkening bruises around her neck and collar bone as well as her eye that had almost swollen shut.

"Can you tell me what happened miss? How hurt are you?" The concern in the woman's voice broke Rita's composure and the tears welling in her eyes spilled over her cheeks.

"I was attacked. I don't know how badly I'm hurt." Whispered the defence attorney. 

"Okay miss, don't worry. We'll get you patched up in no time. Was this assault sexual? I hate to have to ask, but I need to know what to tell the doctors." Rita nodded, unable to say the words out loud just yet. "Alright then, we've got a free cubicle now, so I'll get one of the nurses to take you over and the doctor will be along shortly." Rita returned the kind smile the receptionist sent her and stepped away from the desk as a nurse came over and told the lawyer to follow her.

Rita didn't have to wait long perched on the hard cubicle bed. The next few hours were spent being prodded and examined. Being touched made her skin crawl and Rita had to bite her tongue so that she didn't scream at the man between her legs to get away from her. It seemed like an age, but finally the pressure receded and the doctor handed her two small cups, one with a handful of pills and the other filled with water.

"These will help to prevent any possible infections from the attack as well as pregnancy. You'll need a follow up in a week to screen for STIs. The pills aren't guaranteed to work, so that check up is important to deal with any unwanted health problems." Not looking at the doctor, Rita took the pills in one and stood up.

"Can I go now? I'm not talking to the police, I just want to go home." Holding her bag against her chest, the doctor frowned.

"I would advise that you do talk to the police. However, there is nothing we can do to force you or make you stay. I'll write a prescription for painkillers and you can pick it up when you sign the discharge papers at the front desk when you're ready to leave." With that, the doctor left the cubicle.

It only took a few minutes to gather herself before Rita was able to put on a blank face and sign the necessary papers for her discharge and grab the prescription the painkillers she would need to pick up on the way home.

Just wanting to get to have a shower and get to bed, Rita drove home and hoped to hell that she'd be able to rest.


	3. Olivia and Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supports this story!
> 
> I only own my mistakes! 
> 
> Trigger warning for rape in this chapter, don't read if it triggers you!

Stopping off at the pharmacy and getting home was a blur of lights and sounds that didn't register as reality. How could the world go on when she was falling apart? Rita desperately wanted to talk to someone, just to get the images of her attack out of her mind. If she called Olivia, she would want to press charges and that was the last thing she wanted. She could pose it as asking for advice on a case, then Olivia would have no reason to think that it was about her. 

Rita dialled Olivia's number and rested against the back of her sofa as she waited for the other woman to answer. Olivia answered after the first two rings.

"Benson." Came the tired voice Rita needed to hear.

"Liv. I'm... I'm sorry for waking you." Having not looked at caller id, Olivia sat bolt upright in her bed when the defence lawyer spoke.

"Rita? What's going on? Are you alright?" Worry coursed through the detective as she heard Rita take a shaky breath before replying.

"Um, everything's fine Liv. It's just part of a case I'm working. This woman was attacked and she doesn't know how to tell anyone. She doesn't want to press charges or anything, but she's struggling and needs to talk to someone. Can you help?" Rita kicked herself at how desperate she sounded; Olivia would know something was wrong now.

"Send her my way, I am always here to listen and help. Rita, who is this woman really?" Olivia didn’t believe for a second that there was a case Rita needed to talk about.

"I told you Liv, a woman from a case of mine. Look, this was a bad idea. I'm really sorry for waking you Liv, I'll see you tomorrow to go over some of the paperwork for the O'Neil case." Rita suppressed a shudder as she thought of the man who had broken her.

"No, wait! Rita, please let's talk!" But the other woman had already hung up.

Olivia knew that she couldn't just show up at Rita's house in the middle of the night, just in case she was wrong about her suspicions. She would have to see how the defence attorney acted in the morning before bringing up her fears.

Rita clutched the phone to her chest for a moment after she hung up and then made her way to her bathroom. She needed a scalding shower to feel somewhat normal. 

Burning water ran down her body as Rita stood under the spray waiting for the moment that she would feel clean. After twenty minutes, she concluded that feeling clean was not going to happen, at least not yet, and she got out of the shower. Rita tried to avoid looking in any mirror as she left the bathroom and prepared for bed, she didn't need to see how awful she looked. Finally able to climb into bed, the brunette curled under her duvet and let the tears fall until she fell into unconsciousness.

////////

A blaring alarm tore Rita from her sleep, she rolled over and saw that it was seven o'clock. Groaning and grabbing the glass of water on her bedside table to sooth her raw throat. She knew that she needed to eat something before she took the painkillers awaiting her in her bathroom, so Rita dragged herself from her bed and threw some bread into the toaster.

The living room was a mess. Cushions across the floor and broken glass littering the coffee table and rug from the water she had been drinking the night before. Whilst waiting for the toaster to pop, Rita grabbed the dust pan and brush from under the kitchen sink to sweep up the shards before she cut her feet. 

She had to meet with Olivia in just over an hour, so Rita needed to get a move on if she wanted time to cover up her bruises and cuts so that the other woman would not notice them. Taking a bite of the dry toast, she then threw the rest in the bin and returned to her room to dress and get ready for the day. Rita chose black trousers and a deep red shirt that had a knot tied in the fabric of the high collar, which would hide the dark bruising across her neck. Foundation was applied thicker than she usually would and Rita used a darker lipstick to draw attention away from the angry black eye that make up couldn't quite cover. After finishing her face, Rita curled her hair and pulled on her favourite blue coat and tied the belt at her waist. Moving made her ache, but she would have to get over it if she was to get through the day without revealing what had happened.

Arriving at the squad room earlier than expected, Rita wasn't surprised to see that Olivia was speaking to someone else in her office, Barber by the looks of it. Great, two people who knew her well and would most likely see through any lies she told. Rita waited outside of the door for Rafael to leave so that she could speak to Olivia, but the Lieutenant glanced the lawyer and motioned for Barber to stop talking for a moment. Olivia walked over to her office door and opened it for Rita to come in.

"We were just talking about the case. I hope you don't mind Rafael being here, he wanted to discuss it as well." Rita shook her head in signal that she didn't mind, he was her friend and she didn't mind him being there.

"Rita, you must know that this case is absurd, the bastard is guilty and we all know it." Rafael was one of the very few people who she allowed to speak so openly to her.

"I'm stepping away from the case, I can't defend this monster." Both Olivia's and Rafael's eyes widened, no matter how disgusting the client, Rita never quit.

"What's going on? The phone call last night, you look like hell, and now you've stepped away from being this guy's lawyer? Rita, come on." Concern was etched into the two faces staring at her.

"Nothing is wrong. I just will not defend that vile piece of... I won't do it." Rita cursed her slip up as a look of understanding crossed Olivia's face.

"Shit, Rita..." She didn't say anymore, just looked from the heavily done up face, to the high collar, to her closed in demeanour. "When did he do this? We're going to get him put away." Rita looked up in alarm.

"Nothing happened Liv, drop it." Her voice came out softer than she had intended.

"Bull Rita, you never wear collars that high and you look like you're about to die of a heart attack at any loud noise. Something happened. So, talk to me, talk to Liv, but for God's sake tell someone." Rafael snapped.

"You want to hear what he did to me? Fine! He came to my apartment last night, forced his way in and raped me on my living room floor. Now I can hardly stand to be in my apartment or hear his fucking name. Happy now Rafael?" Voice raised and shaking, Rita let her words spill out to the detective and Lawyer.

Rita could feel herself falling into memories of the previous night, the harsh touch on her body, the stabbing pain from her core, the heavy breathing on her face.

///////////

"I thought you were different from those other bitches. I thought we were going to be together Rita, but you're just like the others. Thinking you can say no to me, well I'll show you what you said no to." Marcus snarled at the woman on the floor holding her head.

Rita groaned, her head pounding and her heart in her throat. She knew what this man was capable of, of what he was likely to do to her if she couldn't get away.

"I'm your lawyer, I do not want to hear any of this. You need to leave before I press charges for breaking and entering and assault." Her cold glare didn't faze Marcus at all.

Her cries for him to stop were ignored as Marcus followed Rita as she tried to get to her phone. She made it to her living room before Marcus grew bored of watching her and slammed Rita's head into the hard wood floor. Dazed and gasping for breath, the brunette struggled weakly as the bulking body pinning her down roughly removed her clothing and pulled down his own trousers and underwear.

"This is gonna be so good, maybe you'll even change your mind and make the right decision about you and I." Holding the struggling woman's wrists above her head and forcing her knees apart, Marcus bit into the soft flesh of Rita's chest and thrust into her.

Rita let out a strangled cry at the pain of her violation. Her pleads of 'stop' and 'please no' fell on deaf ears as her attacker continued to pound into her trembling body.

Rita now understood what rape survivors meant when they said that they wished their attackers had just killed them - death would be mercy compared to this, which she was certain would never leave her mind.


End file.
